Waiting on the Horizon
by GrainneKirkland
Summary: After Alfred trys to steal food from a seemingly abandoned ship for him and his brother, he finds himself the slave of the vigorous Captain Kirkland. Will Alfred change the captain's own morals, or will he die at the swashbuckling pirates claws? (Hetalia UsUk Pirate! AU. Rated M for Language, yaoi, and eventual smut)
1. Chapter 1: The Stowaway

**(Hello Everyone Grainne_Kirkland here posting my very first fan fiction. This story is Co-Written by Me and my good Friend youtube_n_Anime. We hope you enjoy our story.)**

Alfred's eyes widen as a hand hit him roughly in the back of the head. He spit at the man who did so, only to watch him roll his eyes and continue dragging the American along. Alfred didn't think it would come to this. All he had been planning was to steal a few fish from one of the local fisherman's boat, needing them to feed his sickly twin brother. Then, he had seen the pirate's ship. Thinking it was empty, having watched it for some time, and also knowing there would be treasures on it, he had snuck on. With his luck, though, the ship had left port just as he was going to leave and he had immediately been caught as a stowaway. Alfred was thrown forward, at the feet of the ship's captain. He looked up, and braced himself for the worst. Arthur stepped forward, holding the captive down by one foot, his boot covered in wet dirt that clung to the young man's white shirt.

"What do you think you're doing, getting on my ship and having the nerve to try and steal?" Arthur said, his voice low. He pulled out the knife he always kept safe on his belt that fit loosely around his waist. The knife was put close to the stowaway's neck, pushing lightly on the skin, just enough to draw a little bit of blood. "Thought you'd get away with it didn't you?" Alfred, slightly winced, feeling the sharp metal blade against his neck. He looked up into his assailants face and met with one green eye, glistening with malice. The other one was covered up by an eye patch. "I'm sorry, but I needed that food, a lot more than you do!" He said, with a little fear in his voice. Alfred knew that one wrong move with a pirate would cost you your life, and he couldn't let that happen, not when his brother needed him "Aww, really?" Arthur grinned at the powerful feeling of dominance that washed over him, seeing the young man wince beneath him, practically pleading for his life. "Didya work for this food? Doya have an entire crew to feed with it?" Arthur brought his face closer to the stowaway, causing the boy to turn his head away. Arthur frowned at that. "You'd better look a man in the eye when he's talking to ya." The boy flinched as some of the words spat in his face, leaving his cheek a bit wet.

The boy didn't turn his head back, and Arthur moved his knife back. "Or perhaps a knife to your neck is too easy." He positioned the knife to the captive's left eye. "Maybe you'd like to see what I see for a bit?" Alfred's head quickly snapped back up, looking the pirate dead in the eye. His one green eye now shimmering with what looked blood lust. Alfred flinched with fear, but keeper their eyes locked. He could feel his heart racing. He was going to die here...wasn't he? No, he couldn't let that happen, he knew if he died...Matthew would die too...He couldn't let that happen.

The boy kept his eyes locked on Arthur's own. He frowned in irritation. What a stubborn brat. Arthur still saw a spark of fear in the boys eyes as he drew the knife closer. "The silent treatment, eh? No dying last words or a sly line?" Arthur pressured but the boy kept his mouth in a straight line. His eyebrows furrowed as he slipped the knife back in his belt before he kicked the kid forward, landing him face first on hard wood floor. "You've got some nerve kid. What's your name?" Arthur took this opportunity to gain some more information on the stowaway, slowly developing his plan for the boy in his head. Alfred hit the ground with a loud thud, his chin hitting it first, absorbing most of the fall. He closed his eyes waiting for the knife to be plunged into his back but after he heard the pirate speak, he opened them. He furrowed his brow, confused over what just happened. Was he...being spared? Alfred lied there, in bewilderment, for a few seconds until he heard the pirate speak again. "Oi! Ya bloody deaf? Answer me when I ask ya somethin'!" The man growled. Alfred slowly picked himself up off the ground and sat on the ship's floor staring up at the Pirate. "My name is Alfred."

"Alfred, eh?" Arthur grinned. "My names Captain Kirkland. I won't accept anything otherwise. If you do address me as anything but that, forget ya life." The boy continued to stare at Arthur in confusion and awe. "Do ya wish to die?" Arthur spat in the boys direction and he flinched again. He shook his head furiously and Arthur chuckled. "Look, I dunno whatcha wanted on my ship or why ya wanted it, but I've chosen to spare ya." Arthur spoke, kneeling down to the stowaway's height. He knotted his hands in the boys hair and lifted him by it until Arthur's eyes met his. "On one condition. You're gonna be my personal slave from here on out. Got it?" Alfred gulped, but nodded quickly. "Yes...Captain..." The Pirate smirked pridefully and dropped Alfred's head from his grasp. The young man looked down at the floor boards of the ship and starred blankly. What had he just agreed too? He had half a mind to spit in the elder man's face and tell him to fuck off. But he neither had the courage nor the balls to do so. Also he knew if he did, he was done for. He didn't know why the pirate decided spare him, but he was thankful for it. A least now he had a chance to get back to his brother, he just had to figure out how.

"Ah, yes. Excellent choice." Arthur smirked down at him before kicking him to the ground and rolling him to his back where his hands were tied. Arthur removed the knife from his belt and wove it through the rope and cut it into two long strands, throwing them aside before he did the same withe the boys feet. His skin was red and irritated where the rope had been. Arthur stepped back, his knife slipping back into its normal place. The boy stood slowly, trying to gain his balance on the rocking ship and Arthur smiled. "First time being aboard a ship? Ya still gotcha land legs." He chuckled as the boy fell to his knees, almost on cue. Alfred gave an annoyed grumble as he st came to his knees. He took a few seconds to regain his composure, before trying to stand up again, but to no avail. He had only been able to lift one leg up before a small wave hit the ship, causing him to fall over completely into his side. "Damn it..." He mumbled, iratatedly to himself.

Arthur actually laughed at the kid, his legs wobbling beneath him like that of a newborn deer. He walked over to the boy and pulled him to his feet. "Grab my shoulder for support. Ya gotta have ya sea legs before you can be of any use." He said reluctantly. The last thing he wanted was to help this thief. A strong hand gripped his shoulder as he walked forward. "Even as skinny as ya are you have a strong grip, eh? I may putcha on sail duty for a bit." Arthur grinned in approval of his own words. "Of course, that'll be later. Right now I have a job for ya." Arthur opened the door from the room he and Alfred were in and they were immediately met with sea foam spraying in their face, stinging their skin.  
Alfred immediately fell to his knees again. "You're a piece of work. I can still kill ya, y'know?" Arthur said, truth in his words. "So ya better getcha shit together." Alfred sighed and made his way back onto his feet, rubbing his eyes which had become irritated by the salt water. It wasn't the movement that got him that time, the foam that hit him the face startled him something good. He had jumped with surprise and lost his footing. He hesitantly reached for the Captain's shoulder, and finally grasped it when the green eyed man gave him an irritated nod of approval. The Captain began to walk forward, and Alfred followed suit, stumbling only occasionally.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner and a Story

The two finally got to the opposite side of the deck, Alfred receiving glares from every crew member he made eye contact with, Arthur being one of them. The door they approached had a small circular window inside, showing a dimly lit space. The wood on the outside had the words 'Captains Quarters' carved into it. Arthur pushed on the door, effortlessly opening it and stepping in. Inside was a large table covered in knick-knacks from a globe to a compass, and at the center was a map, solid and dotted lines of different colors covering it. Arthur stepped forward, Alfred trailing behind, his arm still firm on the shoulder in front of him.

"Get off." Arthur spoke, feeling the boy stiffen at the sound of his voice. "Eh?" He replied quietly. "Get off. There's a seat right there." Arthur repeated more aggressively, pointing at the barrel in front of the table. Alfred looked around that area a bit before carefully sitting on the barrel, obviously cautious to be sure he didn't sit on the wrong thing. Arthur just nodded and made his way to his own chair across the table, his heels clicking the floor as he did.

Alfred looked curiously around the room. There were a few shelves, covered in exotic looking treasures, the small amount of light in the room reflected against them, causing them saw a desk with only a quil, ink, and a few pieces of paper on. He guessed even pirates had to be professional at some point. And lastly he saw a large, very elegant bed, which coverings looked to be made of silk, it's color matching that of the Captain's red coat to a tee. It looked very out of place for a pirate ship. Alfred eyes glanced down at the map below and saw it was that of Europe and some of the Asian countries. There we're lines leading and trailing off into all different directions. His eyes widened in fascination. Had this ship really been to all those places? That seemed incredible to him.

"Like whatcha see?" Arthur chuckled at Alfred's stunned expression. "Aye, this ship has been almost everywhere in Europe and Western Asia. beautiful country, it is." Arthur spoke- more like bragging than a statement. "We're heading to Eastern Asia now, but before we do that..." Arthur spoke as he swiveled his chair around and dug through what looked like a worn out chest filled with salt. "Ah!" He exclaimed as he grabbed a cooked fish from the salt. He swung the chair back and threw the fish at Alfred, watching him fumble with it before he got a real grip on it. "Ya best eat up. You're as scrawny as a worm." Alfred inspected the fish before taking an extremely small and careful bite. "It's not like we poisoned it! Can't get much more than fish out here on the sea, so that there is a delicacy. More than a normal crew members rations." Arthur pointed to the fish, one eyebrow cocked upwards on his forehead. Alfred took another bite before Arthur spoke up again. "So I can tell by you're accent that you're American. What're ya doin' in England?"

Alfred swallowed the piece of fish in his mouth and took another quick bite. It wasn't half bad, but any food was good food to Alfred at this point. He had been eating stale bread, and any other scraps he could find for the past few months now. He gave what ever decent food he managed to find to his brother. He swallowed the second piece before speaking. "Me and my family moved here about a year ago." He took another bite. "My uh...my brother is sick you see, and we came to England because there was a doctor who said he could cure him...turned out just to be a con man..." He told the pirate with disgust in his tone. That bastard promised to make Matthew better, but all he did was run off with their money. Just thinking about it made him furious.

"Got tricked by the man, eh? Don't trust anythin' ya hear." Arthur laughed a bit. "So ya brothers sick, eh?" He said, but Alfred seemed too lost in his own thoughts to hear what Arthur was trying to ask. He took another deep bite of his fish angrily and he chewed loudly, his mouth open as he did so. "You're as hungry stray!" Arthur said loudly as he hit the table a bit to get Alfred's attention, and that it did, making all the red from his face when he was angry drain into a pasty pale color. "So ya brothers sick, eh?" Arthur repeated. Alfred just nodded. "What's he sick with?"

"The doctors called it...uh.." Alfred snapped his fingers trying to remember the name. "Ta...Tuberculosis." He said, carefully, trying to pronounce it correctly. Alfred took another bite of the fish. "After that things only got worse...thanks to that _bastard_, we had no money left. This." He glanced down at the now half eaten fish. "This is the first decent meal I've had in mouths..." He said more quietly, as if ashamed of his own poverty.

"Ah. I lost my best crew members to tuberculosis. The devils disease, it is. You're in a pretty shitty predicament." Arthur sighed, closing his eyes in remorse. "Lost me own parents to that disease. Before it was widespread. The name was scarcely known and they took me with em' to several different doctors lookin' for a cure. To at least put the name to the disease. I was ten at the time. Thirteen by the time my mum finally died. My father was devastated. Didn't eat for days. Ended up dying of what I call a broken heart." Alfred looked up at that, setting the almost half eaten fish on his lap. "I was taken into a crew. Captain Braginski was this ships old leader. I was only fourteen, nearly starved after a year on the lamb as a stray dog. The man nearly worked me to death."  
Arthur kicked his legs up onto the table. "That was until he died of alcohol poisoning, the stupid bastard. Was hard enough to get alcohol in the first place, but to kill yourself with it?" Arthur laughed, re-living his memories. "Good way to go if you ask me. By the age of eighteen, I was running this vessel. Been running it ever since. And I will say, I'm the best captain that ever lived. My parents would probably be proud. Maybe even alive if I had ran this ship when they were sick. I could probably find a doctor easily." Arthur opened his eyes and saw Alfred starring intently at the floor boards. "Oi, what about your parents? Ya got any?"

"I-_We_ did...My mother actually died on the ship ride over here. Three months on the same boat..it wasn't as bad as people said it would be, but...one day the food they gave us, was spoiled, _really_ spoiled, probably had been sitting in the sun for a week." He told anger growing in his voice, Alfred knew his mother's death was completely avoidable, but those cheap bastards who ran ship didn't give two shits about their passengers. "A lot if people got sick from it...but she...was the only one who didn't make it." He put the rest of his fish on the table in front if him, his appetite suddenly gone. "And my father...my father had gotten a job trying to earn the money back that was stolen from us, one night, he was walking home, his hours we're terrible so it was about 1 or 2 in the morning. When...He got hit by a carriage...the horse..." Alfred choked on his own words. "The horse trampled him, killing him instantly."

"You've had a rough go, eh? Hope ya got someone back home to take caraya brother, cause this ships a one way trip to East Asia and you boarded it." Arthur said. He wasn't good at comforting, but more along the lines of straightforward. Alfred just looked down. "Whaddya say we look for a doctor in Asia while we're at it. I heard China's been struck hard with the devils disease. Should be a doctor or two there, huh?" Arthur tapped the table in thought, bringing boots back to the wooden floor of the ship. Alfred didn't speak. "Suit yourself. Ya want 'im to die, that's not my problem."

Arthur stood walking around the table to some books on the wall, searching for the one labeled 'Major Trading in East Asia'. "Oi, come help me look for a book would ya?" Arthur yelled behind him, but Alfred didn't move a muscle. Arthur spun on his heel to face the boy, his face began to burn with what he knew was irritation (he was known to have a short temper). He began to step toward Alfred, hand balled to a fist when a sudden loud noise brought him to a halt. Alfred's back arched with every gag and choke he made, clutching his stomach and dirtying the ground. Arthur's expression changed from anger to relief. He had decided the boy had been through enough -and didn't want to hit him- but his anger commonly got the better of him. His soles clicked and the floor creaked under his weight as he approached Alfred, patting the boys back as he continued to heave.

"Aye, the seas got the better of ya. Ya know you're cleaning that up when you're done." He laughed Alfred continued to retch, emptying his, just filled stomach. The back washed taste of the fish was bad enough to make him vomit again, but there was nothing left. Great. This jerk was probably going to scold him for wasting food. Alfred took a few deep breaths, as his stomach settled back to normal. He sighed and stood, searching the room for some sort of rag or towel. Luckily there was one half falling off of the chair, next to the desk. He picked it up and knelt down next to the pool of vomit he had made, and began scrubbing.

As he did, the Captain's words echoed in his mind. Did Asia really have a cure? Would there even be any point? Clearly the Captain had no intent of stopping the ship, so by the time they got there Matthew would be gone. Alfred shook his head in frustration and cursed himself for thinking so negatively. What did he know? Maybe a neighbor would notice Alfred didn't come back and check in on Mattie. That man next door, Gilbert, he seemed nice, maybe he would help. Then when Alfred came back with a cure from Asia, he would be a hero! Not only to his brother, but to anyone else suffering from the dieses. "Do you...really think they have cure there?" Alfred finally spoke up, as he continued to scrub the floor.

"Course they do." Arthur replied, cringing at the awful smell that the vomit had left in the room. "Asians are smart. They've invented all kindsa stuff." Alfred nodded skeptically at that. "Anyway, it's worth a shot, yea?" Arthur's fingers brushed over the books. They were scattered about. No one ever really bothered to put them in alphabetical order, nor did anyone really care. "Hey, kid, can ya read?" He asked over his shoulder. Alfred nodded in response. "Come over here."Arthur motioned to him with his finger to get closer. "But the mess-" Alfred began. "Forget the vomit, I'll pick it up." Arthur said. A shudder went through him as he said the words. He knew a Captain shouldn't have to go through the trouble of cleaning a slave's mess. Hell, if it was anyone else he probably wouldn't have, but there was something about this boy he liked. He could relate to him, maybe? Maybe... "A-are you sure?" Alfred asked.

"Ask again and I'll change my mind." Arthur spat. Alfred's face went red with embarrassment and he stumbled to his feet. 'Still got land legs', Arthur thought as Alfred tripped over to him, using everything near him as support. He ended up using Arthur's arm to pull himself up next to him. Vomit got on his expensive velvet cape-coat, but strangely enough, he didn't care. "Put these in alphabetical order." He commanded. Alfred stared up at him before nodding. Arthur ripped his arm away from Alfred's grip, causing the boys face to turn a light shade of red. Alfred quickly clung to the bookshelf for support. "sorry" he muttered. "Don't mention it." Arthur cringed at the sight of his ship's floor before kneeling beside it.

Alfred began sorting thought the books, keeping one hand on the bookshelf for support. He turned his head back and saw the Captain, actually cleaning up his mess. He furrowed his brow with confusion. Why was he being so nice to him? Alfred thought that pirates we're supposed to be evil and selfish, kind of how the Captain was acting a short while ago. But...he was actually...not that bad a guy. Maybe this whole situation wouldn't be so bad...maybe. Alfred quickly turned his head back towards the books when he saw the older man start to stand back up. He shuffled thought them, most of them we're about Geography and Trading, but there we're a few ones that we're unique. The ones that most caught his eye we're the copies of a few Shakespeare novels.

They we're old and worn out, as if they've been read through dozens of times. Alfred grinned seeing his favorite one there. _Romeo and Juliet_. Alfred wasn't sure why it was his favorite, he usually didn't like sappy love stuff. But something about those star crossed lovers made Alfred want to read it over and over again. Even though it ended badly, he liked to think that they meet up again, somewhere l in the after life. Alfred sighed contently, the memories of the book flooding his mind with good memories.

Arthur stood behind Alfred, watching over his shoulder as he flipped through the pages of _Romeo and Juliet_, the yellow paper making slight cracking sounds as he went. He smiled as he watched Alfred carefully run his hand along certain paragraphs as if he was touching the face of someone he loved. "Romeo and Juliet was my favorite book when I was younger." Arthur finally spoke up, causing the boy to jolt up in surprise. "R-really? Why?" Alfred spoke slowly as if he was choosing his words as carefully as he could. "Oh, I dunno. I actually hate most romantic tales, but this one... Maybe it's forbidden love. Makes me think of myself." Arthur also chose his words carefully, making sure not to reveal anything about himself. Who knew what this kid would do with that information? He's had enough spies in the past. "Aye, I read that book over and over again. When I was sad I would read it to make me happy, and when I was happy, I would read it for entertainment. I've probably memorized the entire thing by now." He laughed and patted Alfred on the shoulder before taking the vomit covered rag out on the deck to do God knows what with it.

Alfred watched the captain leave the room, smiling. He had no idea that the man had such a soft side. Deep beneath that hard, swashbuckling exterior, maybe there was just...a sentimental old man...maybe. Alfred let out another sigh and returned to his book, he had stopped on the page where Romano was comparing Juliet to the sun. That was one of his favorite parts, he could probably recite it word for word. Alfred read the page over a few times before closing the book. He wondered if the Captain wanted him to follow him out or not. He shrugged and placed the book on the shelf, as much as he wanted to take it to read himself, he didn't think stealing again would be the best thing to do. Alfred walked to the door cautiously, only stumbling once or twice, he was starting to get the hang of it, and opened the door stepping out into the ship's deck.


	3. Chapter 3: Look to the Horizon

After throwing the vomit covered rag into the bathroom-like hole in the boat (which they did use as a bathroom), Arthur turned back to his room, seeing Alfred peering out from around the door. Arthur laughed at the sight, he really was just a scared kid. He waved his hand, beckoning the boy forward.

Alfred did as he was told, slowly sliding out from behind the doorway, immediately greeted by glares from Arthur's crew. He sunk back closer to the doorway. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked forward, glaring at his own crew members, an action that he very seldom did. "Come on." He grabbed Alfred by the hand and began walking towards the edge of the boat. Alfred's face turned dark red and he tried to free his hand, hearing the snickers of the crew. Arthur then whipped his head around and glowered at his crew, his eyes narrowing and his mouth curling into a disgusted sneer. The snickering and murmuring abruptly stopped. "I wanna show you something." He said quietly to Alfred, who just nodded. They walked to the very edge of the boat and Arthur let go of his hand, leaning over the side of the boat and resting his arms comfortably. Alfred followed the same action as he did, though it was obvious he still felt uncomfortable and out of place.

"Look out there." Arthur said softly. "Ain't she beautiful?" His eyes scanned the horizon where orange and pink clouds shone. "She..?" Alfred replied. "Aye. The sky." Arthur whispered. "The most endearing siren. What a lovely sight she is." There was a moment of silence between the two, wind blowing between them and rustling their hair. The sea salt was much less painful. "My mum always told me, 'look to the horizon, for that's where the real treasures at'." Arthur laughed. "Such a silly woman." Alfred looked up at Arthur, his face unusually soft and laced with nostalgia. "But you know what?" Arthur spoke, looking down at Alfred. "I'm still chasing the horizon. I always imagine she's there waiting for me." Arthur choked a bit on the words, but quickly regained his composure and looked back.

Alfred smiled at the Captain, who seemed to have finally started to let his guard down around him. He looked back at the sky, he had to admit, it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Maybe pirates didn't become pirates to steal and kill, but maybe to see things like this. Alfred knew that if he got to see something as elegant an awe inspiring as this everyday, he would be happy. His gaze turned down towards the sea, all he saw were the waves rippling against the ship as it moved, it was almost hypnotic.

Suddenly Alfred thought he saw something moving against the current, he squinted his eyes trying to get a better look. Pretty soon he was able to make out some features, the creature had a finned tail, and a large fin sticking out of his middle of it's back. His heart dropped for a second, thinking it was a shark, but he soon saw the blow hole at the top of the thing's head, and he realized. It was a dolphin. Alfred's eyes lite up, like a kid getting a new toy and he pointed down into the water. "Woah! Look at that!" He exclaimed, not really caring who heard him.

Arthur looked down to see the creatures that Alfred was looking so excitedly at. He really was adorable in the sense that he looked like a child. Arthur chuckled as the dolphins jumped in the air, performing for the audience of two. "It really does look like something out of a painting, huh?" He laughed as Alfred's eyes shined with amazement. Soon, Arthur realized he was looking at Alfred more than the dolphin. He liked the way his hair shone in the light, even though it hadn't been washed in most likely weeks. He liked the way his eyes would dilate every time one of the dolphins leaped in the air. He liked the way his nose wriggled a bit when the sea salt hit it, and how his mouth has the slightest twitch whenever he smiled his widest. This boy was truly beautiful.

Alfred turned to him smiling. "This is amazing!" He exclaimed. Arthur just nodded, looking back to the horizon. The dolphins were short lived sadly, and the sky began to darken, small flashes of light glowing in the nearly pitch black sky. The moon illuminated the deck in a light blue aura.

Alfred's face drooped into a frown as he watched his new dolphin friends swim away, but quickly returned to a smile once he looked up and gazed at the raising moon. Again, his eyes widened with awe. "Woah..." He whispered, starring up at the moon, almost becoming entranced in it's glow. Captain Kirkland nodded, able to see his smile out of the corner of his eye.

Alfred kept one eye on the moon and another on the Captain, who still had a grin on his face. This was the longest he'd ever see the man smile, he liked it, he looked better with a smile on his face. The moon light was extremely bright that night, and beamed right down onto them. Illuminating the Captain's blonde hair. Alfred, for a few seconds found himself starring at the Capitan, not with fear, but with awe, the same awe he felt while looming at the sunset. He looked...amazing. His hair glistened in the moon light, his one showing eye glowed brightly like an emerald, and eyebrows we're...a little odd, but charming none the least. Alfred's face started to burn red over his thoughts and he returned his eyes to the moon, hoping the Captain wouldn't notice.

Arthur continued to look up at the sky, transfixed to it until a strong gust of wind sent sea salt into his face at a painful rate, snapping him back down to earth. The sting must have caused Alfred trouble because he whined next to him. "Let's go." Arthur said as he stepped back. Alfred seemed against the idea, letting out a louder whine in response. Arthur chuckled at his childish behavior, when normally he would've just punched him and forced him to bed. "Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy and wise." He said, Alfred rolling his eyes before nodding in response.

They walked back together to the captains quarters, arms brushing the whole way. Arthur pushed the door open and shut again, peeling off his heavy jacket while Alfred sat awkwardly on the barrel chair. "Do you want night clothes?" Arthur suggested. Alfred nodded, "If it's not too much trouble." Arthur shrugged and walked to his wardrobe, pulling out a good pair of silk pajamas and throwing them to Alfred who caught them with ease. "Will that do?" He asked and combed his fingers through his hair, putting his hat on a stand.

"Yeah...Thank you." Alfred said. The Captain only shrugged and gave him a "Whatever", trying to maintain his un-caring attitude. That was going to be a hard thing to do, since he kind of just poured his soul out a few minutes ago. Alfred hesitated for a moment before slowly removing his old tattered clothes. He's been wearing that same shirt and pants for about three weeks now, it'll feel good to have something else on. He slid on the silk shirt and grinned, the fabric felt amazing against his skin. Then he untied the piece of rope around his belt, which was keeping his pants up and took them off, blushing with both embarrassed and self consciousness knowing there was someone else in the room.

Arthur watched as Alfred's face heated and he respectfully turned around, for his own reasons. Arthur carefully undid his eye patch, revealing the large hole in his skull. He placed a hand over it and sighed in discontent. He reached for his white, cloth eye cover and looped it around both ears, putting his normal eye patch into its case. He turned around to see Alfred feeling the fabric and smiling. The light blue silk looked good on him. Arthur slowly took off his own torso piece and button up shirt, undoing the ribbon around his neck and setting it in his box of ribbons. Alfred gasped at the sight of his body. "Whoa! What happened?" He asked as he came closer to Arthur's body, inspecting the cuts and scars along his torso. "Ah, well, y'know. Being a pirate ain't easy." Arthur grinned and pointed at his left eye where a cover was the only thing that separated a gaping hole from Alfred's eyes.

Alfred nodded, understanding what he meant. His face no longer held a smile, he thought about all Captain Kirkland must have went though to get all those scar, or even worse getting his eye stabbed out. Alfred couldn't help but feel concern for the old man. But anyone who could live though that, must have been a very strong person. A million questions raced through his mind but he dared not speak them. As the Captain began un-fasined his own black trousers, Alfred turned away, respecting his privacy, just as he did for him

Arthur slipped on his dark red silk pajamas. Silk was in bulk in nowadays west Asia. "Ya can turn around now ya know?" He chuckled as Alfred turned, face red as a tomato. "O-ok" he said softly. "Seems we'll be sharin' a sleeping quarters." Arthur said, crawling into the left side of his king sized bed. "W-what?!" Alfred said, flustered. "Well, ya'd be killed if you tried sleepin with the crew." Arthur replied.

Alfred just stood there fiddling with his fingers nervously. He didn't mind sharing the bed it was just...the person he was sharing it with. Just the idea made Alfred tremble, but not with fear, with something he couldn't put his finger on. "Come on! I don't bite." The Captain said, more like shouted, slowly becoming frustrated. After a few more seconds, Alfred hesitantly made his way to the right side of the bed and crawled in.

"You're lucky." The Captain spoke up. "My crew sleeps on rope mattresses, if they're lucky enough." Alfred stayed silent next to him. "The quiet type, eh?" Arthur laughed. "Ya seem to only talk when you're amazed. I remember when I was like that." He smiled and looked to his ceiling, his eyes fluttering closed as he relived his past memories. "Maybe I'm just easily amazed as an old man. All the knew technology and such. Like those recent cheese grater things- you know- with the cranks?" Arthur's eyes had shot open and he propped himself up on his left arm facing Alfred, his hands making the motion of the cheese grater cranks. Alfred chuckled a bit. "Ya laugh now, but ya know what we used when I was young? We used the block graters. They were awfully hard to use and I cut my self almost every time." The captain rested his back to the mattress again, smiling up at the stars that could be seen through the cracks of the upper deck's floor boards. "Ya grew up in an amazing time, ya know?" He said quietly.

Alfred laughed a bit at the comment. "That's something my dad always used to say." Alfred smiled warmly, memories of his father coming into his mind. "Yep, he used to sit us down and tell us stories about how hard it was when he was a kid. Matthew never paid much mind to it, but those stories really got me, you know?" Alfred rested his right arm on his chin and faced the man. "I think it's that kinda stuff that made we want to be an inventor."

The Captain turned to his, his brows furrowed with confusion. "Inventor?" He asked, with genuine curiously. "Oh, yeah." Alfred chuckled. "Yeah, I've always wanted to invent things, my mind is always full of great ideas." He said tapping his head with his index finger. "After...the accident I wasn't able to find a job, so I made things. I tried to sell some of my inventions to local merchants, but no one would buy them. They said my ideas we're stupid." He said quietly, laying back on the mattress.

"I may have ya invent things for my ship. Old girls gettin more and more weak everyday." Arthur smiled as he patted the ship's wall behind him. "Startin' to think that in a years time she'll be beyond savin'." Arthur kept the smile on his face but his eyes showed his concern for the ship. "Ah well. She's got a good few months left in her." He rested his arm back to his side, looking over to the candle that sat on the dresser next to him, flame swaying and flickering above the wax. The wick was extremely short from old age. Arthur sighed. "It seems everything on this ship is old. Let's get some rest." Alfred let out a small 'hmph', causing Arthur to smile as he blew out the candle, leaving the room dark, only light coming from the cracks above the two. Arthur normally slept easily, but he just couldn't that night. He was too hyper aware of the body next to him, facing away from him. Arthur's eye stayed fixed above him, wide open as he listened to the boy's breath.


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare

Alfred managed to fall asleep unusually fast. Maybe it was the swaying of the boat, or maybe it was the warmth of the body next to him, or a combination of the both. He really didn't know, but the instant he shut his eyes he was out like a light. But he didn't sleep easy, the second he fell into a deep slumber he was instantly transported into a nightmare. He wasn't directly in it, it seemed more like he was floating above the scenery watching everything as an observer. Alfred was in a cemetery and one he recognized as the one of the church nearby his house.

There was a funeral occurring, he couldn't tell who's it was, but he quickly started to drift closer towards it. His eyes widened with fear, upon seeing a young boy in the wooden coffin. His hair was a thick matted blonde, with a pair of small glasses on top of his closed eyes, his mouth shaped into a peaceful smile. Alfred gasped when he realized...it was his brother. "No...No...No" He whispered to himself, and he outstretched his unseen arms towards him.

But unfortunately he started to float further and further away from. He began shouting in his dream. "No! No!" Until he jolted up in the bed, breathing heavily, a cold sweat running down his face. He looked at his surrounds for a few seconds before remembering where he was. 'Pirate ship...right' He told himself, as he ran his hands though his hair. 'Just a dream...Just a dream..' He repeated in his mind.

Arthur sat up, eyes wide with horror as the boy next to him began to shout and plea, tears streaming down his face. "No! No!" He shouted, weakly lifting an arm barely off the bed before it fell back down to his stomach. "No!" He shouted, finally jolting up into a sitting position next to The Captain.

Arthur sat, eyes still wide as Alfred frantically looked around the small cabin, feeling around the bed and out in front of him as he did so. One of the boy's hands reached up to his face, wiping the tears that stained his face. "Shit.." He whispered under his breath. "Oi, you ok?" Arthur spoke softly and carefully, placing a cautious hand on Alfred's still shaking shoulder. His head turned to meet Arthur's eyes fast, causing him to snap his hand back.

Both the men scooted away from each other. Arthur watched as Alfred neared the end of the bed, his hand slipping under his weight until he was able to catch himself again. "Eh- he- I..." Alfred's face went dark red, the shade barely dark enough to see in the enclosed space. "You..." Arthur prodded, holding his hands in front of his torso to protect himself if anything happened. Alfred just shook his head and put it in his hands. "I couldn't do anything.." He cried. Arthur was taken aback by that. He hadn't expected the boy to openly cry in front of him.

"I- uh... It's just a nightmare." Arthur tried again, scooting closer to Alfred and reaching for his hair, strands of blonde sliding through his fingers. It was incredibly soft. Alfred sat up taller at that, eyes closed and his head leaning into the hand that lay on his cheek now. He slowly reached his hand up to Arthur's, fingers intertwining in his as he pushed his lips against The Captain's palm. Arthur's face went red at the sudden action. "I... Um..." He pulled his hand back a bit, Alfred opening his eyes to show a speck of nostalgia before they flashed to fear and embarrassment. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm still half asleep and... And..." He searched for the words to say. "My mom used to do that a lot when I was scared."

The Captain let out an exasperated sigh, and scooted a bit away from the boy, his face still a tiny bit red. "It uh...don't worry about it.." He muttered, looking down at the mattress. Jesus...what was this kid doing to him? If that had been anyone else, they would've gotten their hand chopped of but Alfred...Alfred was different. He was so child like, so sacred and innocent, Arthur for some reason felt as though he needed to protect him.

Alfred ignored The Captain's words and buried his face in his hands, the memories from the nightmare reappearing in his mind. He saw the image of his brother waiting to be put in the ground and he began to weep into his hands again. "It's all my fault..." He said quietly, not really to anyone specific.

The Captain looked back up to the boy, hearing his words. He furrowed his brow with concern. It was only a dream...didn't he know that? It must have been pretty bloody terrifying to have this much of an effect on him. He extended a hand out toward him again, but quickly drew it back not wanting a repeat of last time. Instead The Captain just scooted himself closer to the boy, so now there wasn't really any of the bed separating them. "It was only a dream lad. It didn't really happened." He said trying to make Alfred feel better, but he knew that it wasn't helping.

Alfred sniffled a few times before looking up at The Captain and speaking again. "But it's my fault...he's going to die! All because..." He hung his head low, a few more tears falling down his face, staining the silk sheets. "All because...I had be so...Damn selfish..." He said those last few words, as he softly hit the mattress under him, with rage.

"Selfish..?" The Captain spoke, but Alfred didn't hear, or perhaps he didn't want to hear, as he continued to take deep breaths in and out with anger. Arthur looked at the kid, wondering how he'd gone so far without parents to help him out when he fights with himself over such trivial things. Though, he still knew he wasn't good at comforting, he decided to try anyway. "Hey, your brothers fine. We'll find ya a doctor and he'll be safe. Kay?" Alfred didn't reply. "He'll be ok.." The same words that his father used to say. "Your mother is fine. She'll be ok." His voice rang through Arthur's head. ".. He'll be ok.." He grabbed Alfred's hand, pulling him up to meet his eyes. "I promise."

Alfred felt the man's hand take his, as his face slowly starting to burn with a blush. He looked up and met the pirate's eye, the one which had been filled with disgust and hatred only a few hours ago now had concern and understanding in it. Alfred smile weakly and nodded his head. "Okay."

He knew he shouldn't believe The Captain, no one could promise something like that. Matthew was already doing worse than he had been. Before all this happened Alfred guessed that he would only live for a few more weeks, now it was probably a few days. But still, he liked that The Captain was trying to make him feel better, that...actually meant a lot to him. "Thank you, Captain." He said as he slightly squeezed the hand that was his.

"Don't mention it." Arthur smiled, blushing a bit. "Would ya like to try and rest again?" He said, voice soft and gentle in contrast to what it had been only a few hours ago. Alfred nodded slightly, releasing Arthur's hand to nuzzle under the covers. Arthur felt strangely like he had lost all his warmth with the loss of Alfred's grip. He too crawled back under the heavy sheets next to the boy. He felt him shiver next to him, notably still scared. Arthur suddenly felt the overwhelming sensation to want to wrap the boy in his arms and hold him close, to tell him it was ok, but he knew that he didn't know the boy that well yet. Rather, The Captain scooted back until his back touched Alfred's. Alfred froze behind him, but soon let his muscles relax and his breathing soothed out. Arthur knew he had fallen asleep.


End file.
